The Valentines Day Bet
by EmeriCherryblossom
Summary: Sakura's best friend Ino keeps insisting she gets a boyfriend and it seems Sasuke's having the same problem from Naruto. What happens when Sakura makes a bet to kiss the next guy she see's, and what does Sasuke have to do with this? SasuSaku


**The Valentines Day Bet**

**I Don't Own Naruto **

**Hope You Enjoy!**

_**Well this is my Valentines Day story but that doesn't mean that I didn't write Lipthorian princess today. This is just a little something that popped in my head. I hope you like it because I'm not much of the lovey dovey type but I'll try. **_

Somewhere in Kohona there was a group of young girls sitting at a table in a famous club called "Red Stop." This club was extremely packed because today was Valentines Day. But, that also means something else.

"FOREHEAD! YOU'RE GETTING A BOYFRIEND!" screamed a blonde haired blue-eyed woman named Ino.

The other woman referred to as forehead paid her no attention. She just sat there at her table looking over medical papers for her sick patients.

Yes, that's right, it was Sakura Haruno, the apprentice of Tsunade and young medic Nin. She had been dragged to this stupid club because of her best friend and rival Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino why don't you just leave Sakura alone. I mean just because you like to flirt doesn't mean we all do." Said a girl named Tenten.

Ino looked at the girl with two buns pined at the top of her head with chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, come on Tenten even YOU have a boyfriend, and I'm not just talking about anyone. I'm talking about NEJI HUYUGA! That guy is not an easy catch my friend." Ino said in astonishment.

It seems the young girl still can't get over the fact that Tenten snagged Neji 3 years ago. But at least she finally learned to accept it.

"You know Sakura-san Ino's right. I mean I'm not telling you to go find a guy now but even Naruto-kun is worried." Said the no longer timid Hinata Huyuga.

It was then the pink haired woman looked up.

"You too Hinata, oh come on I'd expect Ino but YOU! Why can't you guys other than Tenten see that I'm perfectly happy being single?" Sakura said while standing up getting ready to leave.

Ino was about to drag her back but then had an idea. She just sat back down while flipping her hair smiling sweetly.

"Oh you guys just give it up. I mean it's obvious why Forehead won't get a boyfriend. She's to scared, and I must say it makes her seem really weak." The blonde said while sipping her drink.

The other girls looked at her in shock. Didn't Ino remember that Sakura has superhuman strength or is she just stupid.

Sakura then snapped her head back in Ino's direction giving her a hard stare. If there was one thing Sakura didn't tolerate it was being called weak.

Ino looked up in mock surprise.

"Oh forehead I thought you left." She said with a big smile.

"Fine Ino what do I have to do to prove to you I'm NOT emotionally weak?" Sakura said while crossing her arms in impatience.

Ino smirked happily for she had Sakura right where she wanted her.

"Forehead I want you to get a boyfriend." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura looked at her sweetly making the rest of the girls stand back in fear.

Then she just said one word, "NO!"

Ino looked up angrily.

"FOREHEAD YOU ARE THE MOST STUBBORN PERSON I'VE EVER MET!" Ino said while glaring at the girl dangerously.

Somewhere else in Kohona two boys were resting against trees from a good spar.

The blonde named Naruto looked at his friend.

"Hey Teme, ever thought about getting a date for Valentines Day.

The said young man looked up impassively and answered, "no."

The blonde frowned.

"Aw come on Teme, you can't stay single forever. Why don't you just give it a try?" He said while looking at the sole surviving Uchiha.

"Because Dope all girls are annoying and you just want me to have a date so you can be alone with Hinata." Sasuke said while standing up.

Naruto frowned.

"You know Teme you are the most stubborn person I've ever met."

Back at the "Red Stop" four girls where sitting at a table waiting patiently.

"Ino looked over at the door constantly."

"Ok Forehead the next guy that comes in will get himself a big kiss from Kohona's cherry blossom." Ino said while once again looking at the door.

It was then that two boys stepped in making all the girls gasp.

"I am NOT kissing Naruto!" Sakura said.

Hinata shook her head in agreement hoping that Ino would spare her boyfriend.

It was then Ino noticed something.

"Of course not Forehead you're kissing the guy who came in first." Ino said smiling.

Sakura's face paled.

"But the guy who came in first was…

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke where sitting at a table not far away.

"Aw come on Teme quit being a sour puss. You should have known I'd use blackmail on you." Naruto said resisting a laugh.

Sasuke just ignored him while closing his eyes for some peace.

That was until Naruto started yelling again.

"Hey Teme look there's Sakura-chan and the girls. I wonder what they're doing here?" He said while pointing rudely.

It was then Sasuke opened his eyes ready to kill the Dope until he noticed Sakura coming towards them.

Now if there is one thing that Sasuke knew it was that ever since he came back Sakura talked to him as if he were a friend. But that was kind of hard to believe when he saw her blushing madly while walking over to him.

It was then she stopped while bending her face really close to his.

Sasuke was about to tell her to back off but was cut off by her lips.

Now if it were any other girl he would have pushed her off giving her one of his death glares. But this was Sakura his teammate and just recently friend. To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement.

Naruto looked at them weirdly when they parted.

"Ah, Sakura-chan what was that all about?" He said hoping Sasuke wouldn't be blaming this on him.

Sakura said nothing while just walking back to her seat as if nothing happened.

But when she was about to leave completely Sasuke grabbed her arm while pulling her out of the club.

Once they were outside she looked at anything but him. She just couldn't look at him after doing what she just did. Why did she do that stupid bet again? Oh, yeah because Ino wouldn't get off her back.

Sasuke looked at her with his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"What in the world where you thinking?" Was all he said while using deadly tone.

Sakura finally looked up to see him standing a little too close for her liking.

"Listen Sasuke I know what you're thinking but I didn't do it because of that. I did it because Ino and I made a bet. She bet that I wouldn't have enough guts to kiss the next guy who walked in here." She said waiting for his response.

Sasuke just remained silent that is until he automatically smashed his lips on hers.

Sakura was surprised. Was Sasuke Uchiha kissing her?

He finally parted and looked at her with a smirk.

"Then why don't we get both the Dope and Ino off our backs." He said while looking at her.

She looked at him confused.

"How?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked while kissing her again. Then said, "by showing them we're no longer single."

_**Well that was The Valentines Day Bet. Hope you liked it. Oh, and I think that for my other story "The Lipthorian Princes" I'll just update at least one chapter before the end of the week, but that doesn't mean I won't update more than once a week either.**_

_**Hope You Enjoyed!**_


End file.
